¿Animal?
by kristy92
Summary: Nunca se sabe cuando puede estallar una guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, bueno esta historia no será muy larga, historia sin fines de lucro etc, etc.

* * *

Astrid exhaló largamente, relajó sus pulmones permitiendo al aire helado escapar por entre sus labios, inhaló suavemente una vez más acariciando el filo de su nueva hacha con mimo y aprecio, regalo de Hipo. Mordió el interior de su mejilla pensando en el chico, hace un par de días que se comportaba extraño, tenía una mirada más…salvaje, casi ¿animal?. Se permitió hipnotizarse con el reflejo y retiró sus dedos dándose cuenta que el trabajo era perfecto como siempre y que de quererlo podría cortar uno de sus rubios cabellos separándolo por la mitad, dejó resbalar su mano por el mango comprobando el peso y ajustándose a él, balanceando el arma un poco para acostumbrarse, la chica se detuvo de lanzarla en el último minuto, movió sus oídos intentando captar cualquier sonido, casi provocó a sus ojos a desprenderse de tanto esfuerzo por captar su periferia. El martilleo pesado de su corazón la aseguró de que no se trataba de simple paranoia y que efectivamente algo la acechaba.

La joven mujer maldijo internamente negándose a ser la presa, si había algo que Astrid odiaba, ciertamente era convertirse en la presa, ella era el cazador, y no dejaría que la angustia la derribara, se obligó a permanecer serena, gracias a todos sus años de entrenamiento a cuestas resultó bastante sencillo, apresó su hacha vikinga y esperó pacientemente a que el reto emergiera de entre la espesura del follaje. Pero la paciencia era una virtud faltante en el delgado cuerpo de la rubia y pronto se vio a si misma girando sobre su eje intentando captar cualquier evidencia de vida en el bosque además de ella.

Un golpe duro en su espalda la mandó al frente obligándola a girar por tierra aterrizando de frente a su agresor, una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro al identificar el cabello castaño, liso y alborotado, la espada corta en la mano izquierda del muchacho, un escudo en plata y negro cubriéndolo de la barbilla al muslo. Hipo la observaba desafiante y con una mueca de diversión en su rostro, eso descontroló a Astrid que lanzando su grito de guerra se lanzó con su hacha en alto, el joven apenas y tuvo necesidad de moverse para desviar el ataque con un fluido movimiento de su arma, el fiel acero de gronkle no le falló repeliendo efectivamente el fuerte impacto, la rubia sacó su frustración en un bufido al momento de lanzar su plano estómago hacia atrás evitando por centímetros la estocada del chico.

El sofisticado muchacho tuvo el descaro de lanzarle un beso y un guiño antes de lanzar su escudo a un lado y atacarla de nuevo esta vez en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Por qué no traes tu escudo?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿Una novata?- La burbujeante risa masculina por poco sacó de sus casillas a la ofendida muchacha, mala idea mandar a Tormentula a casa, ella llevaba su escudo, ni hablar a lo hecho, pecho.

La lucha entre ambos se parecía ahora a una sensual danza con mucho ensayo de trasfondo, la complicidad y conocimiento de uno sobre el otro los acarreaba siempre a lo mismo, un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada en el femenino costado sacó todo el aire de la chica, tambaleándose ligeramente y sujetándose la zona dañada abrió la boca atrayendo hacia si todo el vital oxigeno posible. Usando su propia hacha como apoyo, lanzó su pierna derecha hacia el muchacho golpeándole la quijada, el cuerpo del muchacho siguió la trayectoria de su cara en un intento de evitar que su cabeza se desprendiera y saliera volando sola. La joven mujer escuchó algo barrerse y dolor detrás de su rodilla, su pierna aflojó no pudiendo soportar más su propio peso ocasionándole caer directamente a los pies de su momentáneo enemigo, la punta de la espada presionando su garganta obligándola a subir su rostro, ¿una trampa? Genial, había caído redonda.

Hipo tiró la espada a un lado y arrojó su cuerpo sobre aquel más pequeño y delgado aunque duro como roca, la chica retrocedió a gatas antes de sentir su nuca y la parte superior de su espalda presionada contra la corteza de un árbol caído, el chico la mantenía enjaulada entre la prisión de sus piernas y brazos, la rubia soltó un quejido al sentir el aliento caliente por su cuello, el dolor entre sus piernas no teniendo nada que ver con la reciente batalla, un escalofrió recorrió su columna al escuchar la voz profunda calentando su cuerpo.

-eres preciossssa-

-¿Hipo?- el extraño ceceo aclaró su afiebrada mente lo suficiente para despegarse y buscar los ojos del muchacho.

Un grito escapó desde lo más profundo de su pecho al ver los ojos verde bosque sesgados como los de un dragón, una lengua larga y bífida acarició su mejilla hasta llegar a enroscarse en su oreja.

La más valiente vikinga de todo Berk despertó sobresaltada en su dura y confortable cama, sudaba y su corazón latía tan rápido como el aleteo de Gorgontua, con disgusto apartó las pieles para abrir la ventana de par en par, inhaló todo el aire fresco que sus pulmones pudieron aceptar sin explotar, apoyó su frente en el marco dejando salir en un suspiro todo la frustración sexual contenida durante su extraña pesadilla, hablaría con Hipo, el muchacho tenía mucho escaqueándose de sus deberes para con ella, y ahora sus necesidades la acosaban hasta en el mundo onírico, vaya que se sentía patética.

Observó la inusual y brillante mañana en la isla y saltó al exterior para dirigirse al gran salón, escuchó el pesado caminar de su nadder a un lado, y sintiéndose confortada la mando con una fuerte y amistosa palmada a que buscara algo de comer mientras ella hacía lo mismo, sus tripas rugían exigiéndole algo de alimento, abrió entonces las pesadas puertas enfocándose en la semi penumbra, tomó un plato con cordero antes de sentarse junto a Hipo y los demás, los gemelos reían bromeaban acerca de algo, probablemente de Patán que lucía una encantadora y fulgente marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, quizá producto de su más reciente "conquista".

-Debiste verlo Astrid, lo único que alcanzó a decirle fue "hola preciosa" antes de que la chica lo golpeara- Brutilda se carcajeaba mientras imitaba la voz profunda del mencionado y hacia burla de su intento de seducción.

-Me lo imagino perfectamente-

El cordero estaba tan suave que se deshacía en su boca, la jovencita masticó llevándole más bocados a sus dientes, un suave toque en su rodilla la movió a girar su cabeza en dirección al chico a su lado. Hipo le indicó con un gestó de su cabeza que fueran a una mesa lejana, tomó su cordero y se puso de pie siguiendo al muchacho que ya se había puesto en camino, ignoró las risas y bromas acerca de su relación y se dejó caer frente al castaño. Él se llevó su tarro a los labios bebiendo un trago de cerveza antes de mirarla, Astrid reanudó su ataque al cordero robando también un trozo de pescado del plato de Hipo.

-Vienen los daneses-

Astrid se atragantó con el pedazo de carne alojado en su garganta, él le ofreció su tarro y esperó pacientemente con los dedos cruzados a la altura de su barbilla a que la mujer respirara tranquila antes de continuar con las noticias.

¡Daneses! Por Odín, rezó a todos los dioses por escuchar que fuera una broma pero la seriedad en el atractivo rostro de nariz algo grande hizo que se despidiera de la posibilidad.

-Los vi ayer mientras volaba con Chimuelo, están cerca, llegarán hoy si no hay tormenta- La rubia respiraba intentando calmarse, eran noticias serias, los daneses nunca habían hecho visitas de buena voluntad a Berk.

-Eran dos barcos, me extendí todo lo que pude buscando más, no encontré nada, ya le he dicho a mi padre, él ha convocado una reunión pero quise ser yo quien te informara-

-¿Qué crees que quieran con nosotros?-

-Nada bueno Astrid, me temo que nada bueno-

* * *

El bosque de Berk siempre había sido refugio de secretos, en ese bosque se forjó la mayor amistad conocida, se destrozó una tradición con más de 300 años de antigüedad, entre esos gruesos árboles Patapez leyó por primera vez el libro de dragones, Patán aprendió a usar una espada, para los gemelos representaba el escondite perfecto después de sus travesuras y para Astrid ese bosque representaba quietud, ira, desahogo, comprensión y respeto por la vida.

Por eso el bosque era refugio de muchos en especial de la rubia vikinga que en aquellos momentos, la enorme roca en la cual se encontraba sentada le ofrecía el consuelo del silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos afilaba la de por sí ya mortal hoja de su hacha, pero un ruido a su espalda la alertó de compañía, girándose en posición de ataque tensó sus músculos alistándolos para la batalla, con algo de aprehensión recordó su sueño y un grito murió en su garganta cuando unos dientes se enterraron en su cuello. Unas manos, evidentemente masculinas se cerraron como prensas en su cintura, el débil chirrido del metal de la prótesis tranquilizo a la muchacha antes de cometer un homicidio, con determinación lanzó su codo hacia atrás impactándolo con violencia en el duro vientre del chico, el golpe ocasionó que Hipo saliera despedido hacia tierra luchando por respirar en medio de risas.

-yo gané- la rubia se jactó presionando su pie contra el pecho del castaño.

-por ésta vez mi lady-

Astrid quitó su pie y ofreció su mano al chico con un encogimiento de hombros aceptando la verdad. Las veces en las que resultaba triunfadora de los encuentros escaseaban, aunque siempre que se sucedían sabían tan dulces como la miel.

Pero su sonrisa orgullosa se borró al instante de sentirse jalada hacia el duro pecho del muchacho aterrizando pesadamente contra él, pronto se vio tendida sobre su espalda con una fugaz lengua recorriendo su garganta ¿Qué obsesión había encontrado Hipo con su yugular?

Con cuidado abrió sus piernas dejándole espacio al chico para acomodarse entre ellas, las manos de herrero se pasearon retirando los pantalones de lana bajando a medida que lo hacía, levantando la falda de cuero enterró la cara en el bajo vientre de la chica llevándola por el camino del éxtasis. Astrid jamás admitiría haber visto estrellas esa vez, pero las marcas de sus dedos hundidos en la tierra atestiguaron la pérdida de control, un gemido en forma de Hipo emergió desde su pelvis hasta sus cuerdas vocales, su capa salió despedida por el hábil muchacho y sus rodillas tocaron el pasto al ser girada bruscamente, pronto se sintió llena y el pecho de Hipo le brindó el calor que antes le facilitara la suave piel, un mordisco en la oreja y su mano derecha, de dedos largos y cubiertos de tierra volaron al firme tronco a su lado apretando hasta dañarse. Astrid no volvería a quejarse por qué Hipo se escaqueara algunos días si culminaban siempre de forma similar.

Para el muchacho aquella apretada abertura era el cielo, con dolor y un quejido se salió derramándose sobre la hierba, acomodó su ropa mientras la chica descansaba sentada de lado sobre su cadera, una sonrisa orgullosa al ver las piernas juntas y algo temblorosas de la joven, buscó los pantalones y las botas encontrándolos en unos matorrales cercanos y se mordió la lengua evitando reírse, no quería ganarse un nuevo golpe "cariñoso" se los pasó a la chica robándole un beso en el camino, antes de que pudiera levantarse la temperamental mujer lo sujeto por el cabello queriendo llegar hasta el fondo de su boca, un mordisco tentativo en su labio inferior lo hizo sonreír, Astrid era la mejor.

Un ruido entre el follaje asustó a la chica que sabiéndose desnuda de cintura para abajo rompió el record de velocidad de su nadder poniéndose los pantalones y bajando su falda.

-Es chimuelo, vigila, no podía arriesgarnos con la situación que tenemos- una vez más aguantó una sonrisa viendo el suspiro de tranquilidad de la joven, siempre alerta como todo buen vikingo.

Una figura negra y estilizada apareció derribando a su jinete, vaya que lo había extrañado cuando le prohibió acercarse demasiado, Astrid se puso sus botas dejando al chico luchando contra la baba de dragón, esa era una batalla que jamás aceptaría sin importar cuánto la retaran.

* * *

un review plis, comenten si les gustó o no y que, de antemano gracias =D


	2. Chapter 2

Historia sin fines de lucro, Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece etc... Capítulo 2

* * *

-Lávate bien la cara, no volveré a besar a Chimuelo a través de ti-

Astrid extendió la armadura del jinete sobre una roca antes de acurrucarse junto al enorme dragón para disfrutar de la vista. Hipo refunfuñaba dentro del lago quejándose del aire frio, del agua fría y de la fría mirada de su pequeña damisela.

-Espero que te sientas satisfecha si pierdo el otro pie por estar aquí dentro-

-No seas quejumbroso, estoy harta del sabor de la saliva de Chimuelo cada vez que se me ocurre besarte en cualquier parte, ya necesitabas un baño además-

-Tú también necesitas uno- Hipo se sumergió hasta que solo la mitad de su rostro quedo sobre el agua esperando por la reacción probablemente violenta de su acompañante.

-¿Me estás insinuando que apesto?- el ceño de la chica se frunció evidentemente molesta, en un instinto había tomado su hacha aferrándola con fuerza.

-No, pero los dragones tienen muy buen olfato, Chimuelo está acostumbrado, pero de verdad ¿quieres a todos los dragones en Berk olisqueándote cuando pases?-

La chica se levantó con la potencia de una catapulta quitándose la ropa con fastidio, casi a tirones se sacó la falda y los pantalones dejándolo todo lo mejor acomodado a un lado del uniforme y la prótesis de metal del descarado que ya se encontraba bañándose. Entró al agua ignorando la baja temperatura y se acomodo frente a frente con el castaño. El fluido movimiento lamía sus costillas provocándole escalofríos, se hundió completamente en el agua esperando aclimatarse. Al salir se encontró con la mirada verde e incrédula sobre su cuerpo.

-Solo bromeaba Astrid los dragones no se pondrían a seguirte para olerte- las risas sacudieron el cuerpo del chico, pero éstas se cortaron al recibir un golpe en la frente de parte de la rubia.

-que tonto eres a veces-

-oh vamos, mira el lado bueno al menos así puedes calentarme- nuevas risas y un nuevo golpe sonaron en la cueva de punta cuervo.

Chimuelo se acomodó rozando su barriga contra el césped esperando a que los humanos terminaran de jugar en el agua, una carcajada draconiana brotó de entre la boca de reptil al ver como a su humano lo dominaban empujándolo bajo la superficie.

Hipo se dejó caer agotado junto a la fogata creada gracias a su especial compañero, la rubia no muy lejos de ahí terminaba de vestirse, el magnífico dragón daba buena cuenta de sus peces mientras ambos humanos esperaban a que los suyos estuvieran listos, el muchacho dividía su atención entre la chica a medio- vestir y la comida a medio -cocinar ocasionando que inevitablemente el almuerzo terminara medio -chamuscado.

-Eres mal cocinero-

-No, soy buen cocinero, tú lo hiciste a propósito-

Astrid lo ignoró y con una suave sonrisa pintando su boca se dedicó a comer, Hipo la imitó ocasionando el silencio entre ambos, la rubia mantenía su atención expectante en el muchacho, quería hablar eso era seguro, entonces se dio cuenta que probablemente el futuro jefe estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas algo sumamente inusual para alguien tan acostumbrado a explotar directo al grano, con un suspiro la jinete terminó su ración y se preguntaba mentalmente si se vería muy glotona tomando otro, con un encogimiento decidió que le importaba media papa, pero el camino recorrido de su mano se suspendió al escuchar las noticias.

-Los daneses llegaron- directo al punto, ahí estaba su Hipo, Astrid se sacudió un escalofrío de su espalda.

-¿Qué quieren, dragones?-

-No- El castaño evitaba mirarla manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el fuego, la chica mordió sus labios confundida, si no querían a sus dragones, entonces ¿Qué?

-Quieren mujeres- La voz baja de Hipo no fue suficiente obstáculo para lograr escucharlo y la joven mujer sintió la bilis escocerle la garganta.

Una mueca de profunda repulsión surco el rostro expresivo de la vikinga, ¡mujeres!, por Thor, de pronto la chica sintió como el color abandonaba su piel y en su lugar una sensación de lívido se instalaba cómodamente, los daneses eran un pueblo vikingo terrible alejados de las buenas costumbres norteñas, únicamente compartían con ellos semejanzas en el lenguaje y religión, su cultura difería, chocaba y grandes guerras se desataban debido a éstas cuestiones. Aquellos fuertes salvajes eran bárbaros, no buenos bárbaros como en Berk, forjados en el calor de la batalla contra enormes bestias, en su tribu se habían cultivado cuerpos fuertes, ágiles, de enorme resistencia, el no darle demasiada importancia al intelecto no había impedido que todos y cada uno de los habitantes creciera con grandes principios y moralidad para con los semejantes.

En cambio el danés común saqueaba, robaba, violaba sin consideración de género o edad, se aprovechaban de ser gigantes, tomaban tierras, quemaban aldeas enteras, eran seres terribles sin compasión y sus villas eran campos donde el machismo, el abuso, los golpes y las humillaciones eran pan de cada día de aquellos que fueran disminuidos físicamente, incluyéndose aquí las mujeres.

-Los comanda Bruto "el terrible" ya podrás imaginar cómo es el sujeto con su nombrecito- La chica ignoró el sarcasmo, si los daneses querían mujeres de su isla entonces tenían una baja con las suyas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Las palabras que utilizaron fueron que necesitaban mujeres que aguantaran las orgías- La indignación en la voz del muchacho fue palpable, la rubia en cambio ahogó un quejido consciente que un vikingo no se amilana ante la adversidad.

-No me sorprende que murieran tantas en la epidemia, las mal alimentan, golpean, abusan de ellas tanto como pueden-

Astrid escuchaba retazos de la conversación no queriendo enterarse de tantos detalles, aguantó sabiendo cuanto era necesario descargar la frustración para el jinete de dragones.

-Quieren duras vikingas que aguanten los golpes y soporten los partos, tuvieron la desfachatez de decirlo en nuestra cara-

-¿Que hizo Estoico?- El débil susurro de Astrid fue apenas lo bastante audible para el joven vikingo.

Por un larguísimo instante Hipo se permitió el lujo de observar a la chica frente a él, su rubio cabello acomodado en una trenza reposaba suave y brillante sobre su hombro, las llamas se reflejaban con claridad en sus ojos azules, tan típicos en su pueblo, tan enormes y expresivos. Por un momento su cerebro lo traicionó de la peor manera mostrándole una versión de su Astrid encadenada a una oscura celda, fría y húmeda esperando y casi deseando la muerte. Cerró sus ojos asustado del realismo de la imagen, rodeó con su brazo los hombros estrechos acomodando la rubia cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Mi padre se negó, han regresado a sus barcos aparentemente en calma, dijeron que zarparían en la mañana…pero no confió en ellos-

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- La voluntad y el viejo orgullo vikingo borbotearon en la aguerrida chica como la espuma en el mar.

-Haremos patrullaje en grupos de dos, vigilaremos el mar hasta asegurarnos que esos barcos se largan y no llegan refuerzos-

-Bien, entendido-

-Pondremos equipos en tierra que se aseguren que no intentan nada extraño, que ninguna mujer ande sola menos ésta la noche-

La joven pero prometedora vikinga se puso en pie seguida por Hipo, con la misma agilidad de su propio nadder se acomodó tras la espalda del gran jinete. El furia nocturna remontó vuelo con su valiosa carga bien sujeta entre las oscuras alas.

* * *

Hipo corría, lo hacía lo más rápido que su pierna de metal le permitía, llamaba a gritos a Chimuelo sin obtener respuesta alguna, veía los árboles en la oscuridad dificultándole el camino, llamó a su vez a Astrid, a su padre, Tacio, Tilda, Patapez, Patán, nadie contestaba, no había ruido, nada lo guiaba, gritó nuevamente a Chimuelo, nuevamente sin resultado, una explosión iluminó su camino lo suficiente para orientarlo hasta su tribu, las llamas se alzaban en el aire por lo menos cuarenta metros, enormes columnas lamiendo el cielo comiéndose las estrellas.

-¡Hipo!-

-¡Astrid!-

El chico reanudó su carrera, ignorando el dolor, ignorando el cansancio, la desesperación le cortaba el aliento, los gritos ahogaban la voz de su vikinga confundiéndolo, de haber sabido lo que encontraría en su aldea, habría deseado no llegar a hacerlo, los hombres y mujeres luchaban, los cuerpos se amontonaban por las calles acusándolo con sus ojos abiertos, el castaño contuvo una arcada, siguió lo mejor que pudo la voz de la rubia, la escuchaba gritar y éstos destrozaban de a poco su corazón.

La encontró en la plaza central, la vio a ella y solo a ella, lloraba y en su impulso por socorrerla no vio a los enormes sujetos que veían el espectáculo, escuchó el hueso de su brazo rompiéndose al momento en que se tiraron sobre él, lo sujetaban con fuerza subyugándolo, aplastaban su mejilla contra la hierba obligándolo a mirar. Bruto estaba encima, su enorme cuerpo la cubría casi por completo, su pelvis se moviéndose con brusquedad contra la delgada figura femenina. Astrid gritaba su nombre rasgándose la garganta en el proceso, extendía su mano en dirección al muchacho derribado, Hipo estiró su mano buena intentando alcanzarla sin éxito cercano si quiera. El gigantesco salvaje enterró sus dedos en las hebras doradas llevando hacia atrás la cabeza en un ángulo casi imposible, obligada a permanecer en aquella grotesca postura la chica no pudo volver a articular palabra.

Hipo sintió las ardientes lágrimas limpiando su rostro, el atroz y desgarrador sonido que emano de lo más profundo de su pecho detuvo todo, hizo que la realidad cayera pedazo a pedazo a su alrededor, desvaneciéndose hasta quedar únicamente el cuerpo tendido de Astrid y un charco de espesa sangre expandiéndose hasta llegar a él.

El brillo acogedor de las brazas en el hogar le hirió sus ojos al abrirlos de manera tan abrupta, bajó la mirada en un intento de identificar el origen del peso que sentía sobre él y vio precisamente a la chica de su sueño dormida profundamente abrazándose a él con brazos y piernas, era común que la muchacha se escabullara para meterse en su cama, un amago de sonrisa le atravesó los labios, giró acomodándose mejor contra el cuerpo cálido y reconfortante, cerró los ojos buscando el sueño, pero los abrió asustado de la visión que obtuvo además de la oscuridad, el final de su pesadilla, la daga cortando el delicado cuello, el cuerpo delgado cayendo entre espasmos con la sangre escurriendo empapando la blusa roja.

En un instinto se abrazó con mayor fuerza a su compañera de cama despertándola en el proceso, el castaño acompaso su respiración fingiéndose aún dormido, en una única respuesta la mujer se giró pegando su espalda al pecho fuerte del muchacho acomodando el brazo del chico sobre su cintura, Astrid se sintió protegida y a gusto, volvió a dormir con facilidad para la satisfacción de Hipo, el alivio de tenerla consigo en esos momentos lo ayudó a poder esperar hasta la mañana para reprenderla por haber salido de noche, el nadder acurrucado en la esquina opuesta a la de su fiel dragón le hizo pensarlo y estar a punto de desistir del regaño.

Ya vería cuando saliera el sol.

* * *

El pequeño Botitas despreciaba su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero el mismo Bruto "el terrible" había tenido la bondad de asignárselo, su tripulación lo cuidaba, era su deber servirles en todo lo que pudiera, el flaco huérfano de escasos trece años de edad caminaba evitando los guijarros del difícil camino principal de Berk, sus gastadas botas apartaban la hierba a medida que pisaba con esfuerzo producto del cansancio, estaba exhausto, hambriento y no había nada que deseara más que una cama y cena calientes, desechó esos pensamientos como a las piedras en su camino, se detuvo una vez que divisó a su objetivo, cuadró los hombros y expuso su mejor sonrisa, acomodó una mirada entre tímida y picarona listo para cambiar nuevamente su nombre.

Ali a diferencia de Botitas era una niña muy amada en su casa, la bonita pelirroja alimentaba con ganas a su terrible terror, la mini bestia se lamía los ojos de vez en cuando causando risas en su dueña y amiga.

-Hola-

La niña levantó su cabeza alarmada por la voz del desconocido, una sonrisa involuntaria iluminó sus facciones al ver al extraño, un niño delgado la miraba con ánimo y una pequeña mueca simpática, llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza rascando la zona en un movimiento que denotaba timidez y cierta torpeza, sus ojos bonitos de espesas pestañas provocaron en la pequeña un fuerte sonrojo que rivalizaba con su encendido cabello. ¡Era tan lindo!

-Soy Ivosh, disculpa que te moleste, salí a buscar algo de comer y me he perdido, podrías guiarme al puerto, mi gente debe estar buscándome-

Ali mordió sus labios, insegura, después de todo era un extraño, aunque parecía mayor que ella solo por un par de años, ¡y era un niño tan guapo! Con una última caricia dejó a su pequeño Babas juntó a lo que quedaba de su desayuno, revisando discretamente que su cuchillo estuviera en el lugar correcto enfiló hacia la costa seguida de cerca por el muchachito.

-Lo siento yo no podré acercarme mucho, me lo han prohibido pero te dejaré lo más cerca que pueda para que no vuelvas a perderte-

-Eso me ayudaría mucho- Una nueva y deslumbrante sonrisa del niño y Ali casi comió de su mano.

* * *

Hipo despertó tarde aquella mañana, maldiciendo arrojó las mantas a un lado antes de ponerse su prótesis, bajó corriendo las escaleras abrochando las últimas tiras de su armadura. Astrid ya no estaba en la habitación. Chimuelo saltó desde el techo aterrizando elegantemente frente al jinete, el chico se situó de un salto sobre su montura acostumbrado a la altura de su mejor amigo, al sentir al humano bien acomodado sobre si la enorme criatura alzo el vuelo. Sobrevolaron juntos las tranquilas aguas de de Berk, ambos observaron con satisfacción a los barcos extranjeros alejarse a toda velocidad a sus propias tierras, un suspiro de alivio exhaló de entre los finos labios al ver entre la multitud de despedida a su chica, su hacha, aunque apoyada contra el suelo, no lograba verse menos amenazadora ante los ojos de Hipo.

Se mantuvo en el aire logrando divisar a los gemelos más arriba ocultos entre las nubes, la mayoría de los jinetes veteranos en la isla habían montado guardias por turnos vigilando los alrededores del barco, los gemelos cerraban el ciclo, Astrid y Patapez en tierra se mantenían atentos como todo le comité reunido al horizonte donde las enormes velas danesas se perdían.

Podían respirar tranquilos otra vez.

* * *

Dolor, un crudo dolor en la base del cráneo y un leve mareo fue lo primero que reconoció la joven Oli al despertar, con precaución llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza al origen del dolor, un pequeño bulto que la hizo sufrir como si le partieran en dos la cabeza le dio la bienvenida al mundo real, parpadeo buscando aclarar su visión borrosa, la luz de varias antorchas daban claridad a la habitación, los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por la entrada en el extremo opuesto, a juzgar por la celda enorme en la cual se encontraba lo más probable es que estuviera en algún calabozo, la chica quiso levantarse apoyando sus manos con fuerza, se tensó al sentir un agarre en sus costillas pero se tranquilizó al instante de oír la suave voz de su hermana menor. Ali hacia lo que estaba a su alcance para levantar a su familiar caído, cuando la pelirroja mayor terminó de sentarse se fijo en que otros seis pares de ojos le devolvían la mirada.

-Te resististe mucho, ellos te golpearon con un garrote en la cabeza antes de arrojarte aquí con nosotras-

Ali le paso un cuenco con agua de un cubo cercano, el frío líquido mitigó los mareos asentando su estómago, ahora solo quedaba el infernal dolor de cabeza, le duraría un tiempo, pero viviría…si lograban escapar de donde fuera que las tuvieran, el continuo vaivén le dijo que seguramente las tendrían cautivas en uno de los dos barcos, la jovencita miró a los ojos a cada una de las niñas presentes, el miedo se veía pero mantenían en alto la barbilla con orgullo, Oli se sintió responsable por ellas, tenía quince años era la mayor y era su deber pensar en algo para sacarlas de ahí.

Lejos de ahí en la isla de Berk, la tribu Hooligan celebraba un enorme banquete en el gran salón mientras la luna usurpaba el puesto del sol durante la noche, la cerveza corría ya por la venas de los alegres guerreros que contentos cantaban mientras las jóvenes parejas bailaban frente al cálido fuego. Hipo respiraba agitado en una mesa lejana, después del quinto baile empezaba a tener dificultad en seguir el paso de su incansable pareja de baile, la rubia compadeciéndose de él le alcanzo un gran tarro, el castaño lo ignoró, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica se acercó para besarla. Cada vez que aquel delgado muchacho posaba sus labios sobre los suyos Astrid se sentía excluida del mundo, Hipo se tomaba su tiempo reconociéndola antes de cubrir su boca por completo.

-Hipo- El mencionado se separó con renuencia y molesto por la interrupción, se giró dispuesto a descargar su frustración contra el pobre y desafortunado incauto.

Patapez era feliz por sus amigos y normalmente jamás se atrevería a sorprenderlos pero el tiempo apremiaba y la situación era muy seria, el muchacho al reconocer el gesto adusto y poco común en su amigo dejó de lado su enojo preparándose para recibir malas noticias… y que noticias.

-Hay siete familias que no encuentran a sus hijas, no han regresado a sus casas, ocho niñas entre diez y quince años-

La pareja se miró transmitiéndose en una mirada los peores pensamientos, los daneses les llevaban casi un día de ventaja, a velocidad de vuelo quizá podrían darles alcance en algunas horas.

-¿Les quitaron sus armas?- Las niñas por toda respuesta mostraron todo lo que tenían, algunos cuchillos, dagas pequeñas y una cerbatana corta con tres dardos de paralizante muscular.

Oli mordió el interior de su mejilla pensando a toda marcha, inspeccionó su lugar de encierro encontrándolo vació, un par de literas de madera bastante gruesa, un cubo medio lleno de agua y un jergón viejo y lleno de alimañas como único mobiliario, no eran de mucha utilidad para pelear con una tripulación de vikingos armados, tendrían que esperar a que la noche cayera por completo y todos durmieran.

-Así que la fierecilla despertó de su sueño-

Todas se enervaron al escuchar el sonido de aquella voz, "Ivosh" bajaba la escalerilla con paso petulante y una sonrisa socarrona en sus finas facciones.

* * *

se agradecen reviews, dan ánimos para la continuación de la historia =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!, bueno para empezar una súper disculpa por demorar tanto con la continuación solo que es un poco difícil inspirarse a veces, como compensación me esforcé en hacer un capítulo más largo, y algo que había olvidado escribir antes.**

**Esta historia incluirá escenas pesadas, violencia, malas palabras etc. esta ambientado en un escenario más realista acerca de como eran en realidad los vikingos, abstenerse de leer si no es de su especial agrado.**

**Por último, como la idea principal fue concebida antes del estreno de la segunda parte esta historia se ha convertido en un universo alterno, solo tomaré la edad y aspecto físico de los personajes.**

* * *

Fue un tremendo shock para cada una de las ahí presentes, con toda la premura del mundo escondieron nuevamente el escaso armamento antes de que pudiera ser confiscado, las chiquillas aguardaron pacientemente mientras el niño terminaba de caminar los pocos metros de pasillo antes de llegar a la única celda del lugar.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- La voz del pequeño destiló desdén a cada silaba.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Ali avanzó enfrentándose al enemigo, colocándose al lado izquierdo de su hermana.

La dureza en el tono empleado por la joven niña descolocó momentáneamente a Botitas, recolocándose y buscando imponerse se irguió cuan alto era acomodando sus puños visibles en sus caderas.

-¿Qué no es obvio pequeña idiota? Son niñas, pero en pocos años estarán listas como lo está su compañera ahora-

-Así que nosotras somos más fáciles, eso es un poco cobarde ¿no te parece Oli?-

La aludida se mantuvo impasible fijando sus penetrantes ojos verdes en el delgado jovencito, más bajo que ella, el chico tenía que levantar su cabeza para mirarla a la cara, con una mueca de disgusto por el hecho el muchachito insistió en mostrarse imprudente.

-¿Tú no dices nada? ¿Tienes miedo cierto?-

Su cruel carcajada se cortó de cuajo cuando una mano férrea izo su camisa, jalando su cuerpo, azotándolo sin piedad contra los barrotes, el chico cayó de culo al piso, desorientado y viendo estrellas, abrió sus ojos enfocando con dificultad para huir despavorido una vez que lo logró.

Las encarceladas respiraron tranquilas una vez la escotilla se cerró con el indeseable del otro lado, Ali se frotó el cuello nerviosa antes de agacharse para inspeccionar con ojo crítico la cerradura, con ademán experto introdujo su cuchillo girando con destreza la hoja dentro de la abertura.

Sonidos provenientes de la superficie las pusieron en alerta, disimulando lo mejor que podían, las jóvenes vikingas se alejaron de la puerta acomodándose juntas en el fondo, eso haría más complicado que atraparan a alguna, como bonus, el que lo intentara tendría que entrar completamente para lograrlo poniéndose a merced de las mayores y más experimentadas, dejando la puerta descuidada.

El ruido aumentó tensando a las chicas, Oli aferró el puñal de su hermana menor casi con desesperación intentando normalizar la entrada de aire en sus pulmones. Se dejaría la vida antes de permitir que separaran a alguna para sus depravaciones.

Un aleteo colándose entre las aberturas de la escotilla fue una sorpresa para todas ellas y el júbilo se extendió por el ambiente.

Babas se lanzó como una jabalina lamiendo el rostro pecoso de su mejor amiga, quien vio la esperanza en su terrible terror, dejando de lado los apretujones mal llamados abrazos, la niña alzó a su dragón manteniéndolo en alto para enfocar sus ojos.

-Busca ayuda Babas, tráelos aquí, busca dragones en la isla, busca a los jinetes a quien puedas traer, ¡Vuela Babas!-

El pequeñín salió por donde vino apremiado por el ansia en la voz de su niña, el dragoncito batió sus cortas alas a lo máximo de su capacidad, mientras que en la celda con renovados ánimos Ali se agazapó contra la puerta cerrada arrebatando en el proceso el cuchillo a su hermana, la adolescente permitió que de su boca escapara un suspiro de alivio, con el dragón buscando apoyo ahora sus posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentaban considerablemente.

La luna se encontraba ya en el cielo cuando la cerradura cedió finalmente a la punta del cuchillo con un ligero click, las capturadas aguardaron al pie de la escalera aguzando el oído listas para retroceder de ser necesario, Oli subió pidiendo silencio, con cuidado y mucha paciencia abrió lentamente la delgada puertecilla que las separaba de su tan adorada libertad. Exhalando, la joven subió peldaño tras peldaño tensa como la cuerda de su arco confiscado lista para debatirse contra cualquier jaloneo, al no percatarse más que de la absoluta quietud se armó de valor para sacar su cabeza, retorciéndola con agilidad atisbando por los rincones, una vez segura de que no encontrarían cuervos rondando hizo una seña a las demás para que la alcanzaran.

Una vez arriba esperó hasta que la última estuvo afuera antes de cerrar, caminaron rápido buscando los botes, camuflándose entre los barriles y cualquier carga desperdigada, una vez ubicado el objetivo las niñas abordaron eficientemente, temerosas de ser descubiertas, Oli no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por la guardia nocturna pues jadeos ahogados provinieron desde algunos toneles cercanos, ignorando las súplicas de su hermana, la chica se aventuró encontrándose con lo que ya temía, desanduvo sus pasos con mayor confianza. Ocupados como estaban aquel par de marinos sería difícil que se percataran de cualquier cosa, el bote lleno de niñas ansiosas la esperaba, vio el horror dibujado en los rostros infantiles antes de alcanzarlas.

Ese fue su error, se confió en el peor momento, la joven no se enteró del tercer navegante hasta que una mano grande y pesada le aferró lastimando su hombro derecho, con un golpe de su codo a la altura del plexo del agresor se deshizo del agarre, el enorme vikingo retrocedió sin aliento descuidando su espada que la chica bien entrenada tomó desenvainándola con presteza, aunque tarde pues el otro par alertado por el ruido habían dejado sus actividades nocturnas para acudir en ayuda de su compañero, el choque de espadas sacó chispas del acero corriente alertando a los dormidos, las antorchas se encendieron mientras la joven Ali detenía a un par de compañeras intrépidas de abordar la nave nuevamente, sabiendo que serian estorbo la pequeña impartió ordenes para cortar las cuerdas que las sujetaban a la embarcación, la dueña de la cerbatana dejó atrás sus tres dardos ayudando en lo que pudo retrasando a los que corrían tras ellas.

Cayeron al helado mar con un grito de sorpresa, Ali se enjugó las lágrimas sabiendo lo que esperaba a su hermana Oli, quien con alivio las veía marchar remando con apuro, sometida contra el borde, con un gigante casi partiendo su brazo, solo así la joven dejo la espada deslizarse de entre sus dedos, las niñas estarían a salvo, rezó a todos los dioses porque fuera de esa manera.

Ali remaba junto a otra de las niñas como una desquiciada, se alejaban con velocidad de los navíos, las siete niñas a bordo meterían las manos al fuego sabiendo que uno les daría caza pronto, tenían que aprovechar para dejar toda la distancia posible antes de que tal fatalidad sucediera.

* * *

Un bruto enorme la jalaba del cabello, la adolescente sentía como le arrancarían el cuero cabelludo de un tirón en cualquier momento, justo cuando la pobre chica sentía imposible que el dolor aumentara fue violentamente arrojada a la oscura celda, una patada en el estómago la mantuvo quieta en su lugar hasta saberse sola. Con esfuerzo se sujetó a la litera haciendo palanca con su brazo para elevar su cuerpo hasta sentarse, suspiró aguantándose las lágrimas; había escuchado con claridad lo que esos salvajes harían con ella para "_domarla"_ una vez alcanzaran a las fugitivas, no es como si ellos hubieran intentado ocultarlo de todas maneras.

Un espasmo de su vientre la obligó a expulsar la bilis en una esquina, sus tripas gruñeron reclamando comida, sentía los labios resecos y su garganta ardía como el infierno, en un estallido de furia e impotencia pateó el viejo balde mandándolo a estrellarse y hacerse pedazos contra el extremo opuesto, las astillas volaron hasta arañarle la piel desnuda de sus brazos. Con un grito de frustración se dejo caer sobre su trasero en la parte más oscura, deseando que la negrura la tragara y Loki la arrastrara con él al inframundo, eso sería una mejor realidad a la que estaba viviendo.

La escotilla se abrió causando a la pelirroja el temible susto, ¿Habrían atrapado a las niñas? ¿Venían por ella ahora para quebrarle el espíritu?

Unas piernas delgadas bajando le devolvieron el alma, la chica recordó como respirar llenando sus pulmones de aire, aguantándolo y soltándolo bruscamente devolviendo un ritmo normal a su errático corazón.

_¿Qué querrá ahora aquel bastardo?_

Las niñas movían en ese momento los remos con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces, el barco había iniciado ya su lenta persecución; en una noche sin viento también para ellos era necesario remar, era un navío pesado, pero eran una buena cantidad de remeros fuertes los que lo impulsaban, tardarían solo un poco en alcanzarlas. El agotamiento agarrotó los músculos de Ali, las dos encargadas cedieron su turno a otras dos, el sudor corría por las sienes de todas, los turnos al remo reiniciaban otra vez, no aguantarían mucho en esa situación.

Un batir potente de alas las mantuvo estáticas sintiéndose a salvo, giraron buscando la elegante figura de un furia nocturna, culebrearon como serpientes poniéndose de pie buscando el origen del sonido, quizá un pesadilla o un nadder, pero nada, el barco danés se les echaba encima y ellas perdían tiempo valioso, las dos niñas volvieron a remar, menguando sus fuerzas a cada instante, las demás se mantuvieron vigilantes, no perdían la esperanza.

La más pequeña lo vio, levantó su dedo señalante con la boca abierta, veía asombrada hacía arriba incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Ali giró buscando cualquier ayuda divina, nerviosa y con el cabello adherido a su frente, abrió su boca en mudo agradecimiento, las nubes se movían en patrones extraños.

¡Tenía que haber dragones ahí!

Y si que los había, la agotada chiquilla llevó sus manos a su cabeza jalando sus rizos en un gesto de exasperación pura.

-¿Qué ese no es Babas?- habló una niña rubia de unos doce o trece años, Ali no estaba segura pues su rostro seguía histérico mirando el firmamento.

-Sí…maldito reptil inservible, si sobrevivo a esto te voy a matar, ¡oíste, te voy a matar!-

El pequeño amenazado continuó impávido, con su característico vuelo lanzando sus pequeñas garras hacia adelante, como si pidiera eternamente por abrazos, su lengua afuera dejando caer gotas de saliva y una mueca de tonta felicidad en su escamoso rostro; el dragoncito comandaba un escaso ejercito de terrores que volaban juntos, algunos topando entre sí.

-¡Las cuerdas!, ¡vamos rápido!- las más altas hundieron la mitad de sus cuerpos en el agua buscando las sogas caídas.

Ali sujetó las puntas poniéndose en precario equilibrio sobre la orilla del bote, la misma rubia que le hablara se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura impidiéndole caer, los dragones, atentos siempre a las necesidades humanas, sensibles a los más diminutos gestos bajaron en picada distribuyéndose todos entre los tres extremos en la mano femenina, un impulso inesperado ocasionó que cayeran unas sobre otras en el centro de la barcaza, la fuerza corrió rauda por sus venas prestándoles energía para tomar los remos una vez más apoyando a los dragones que tiraban en dirección contraria al peligro, la pelirroja suspiró aliviada. Quizá no todo estuviera perdido.

* * *

Chimuelo bufó incomodo, llevaba horas volando sin percibir siquiera un miserable palito de madera flotando en el inmenso mar, su jinete palmeó su cuello de manera amistosa comprendiéndolo, él también se estaba impacientando, y sin duda los demás estarían en igualdad de condiciones. Hipo se inclinó más en su silla pegando su pecho a la cálida espalda de su mejor amigo buscando resguardarse de las heladas corrientes.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte?- Astrid protegía su rostro, pálido de frío con su acogedora capucha.

-No mucho- la voz de Hipo sonó amortiguada con su casco, enfocó su vista nuevamente hacia adelante pidiendo ayuda a su amigo.

Un efectivo sonar fluyó de entre las mandíbulas abiertas del dragón, los cinco jóvenes aguantaron la respiración esperando una respuesta más satisfactoria que las anteriores. Las orejas de Chimuelo se movieron alertas y los vikingos ahogaron una exclamación ante el repentino aumento de la velocidad, los demás dragones jadearon luchando por seguir el paso del poderoso Furia nocturna.

Los tenían.

-¡Eres una estúpida!-

El flamante cabello se movió siguiendo el impulso de su dueña al levantar la cabeza, el niño lucía aun sobre su rostro las marcas de los barrotes, una sonrisa de satisfacción se cruzó por los finos labios de la chica; pero había más, justo en la mejilla izquierda, ahí estaba, complicado de distinguir debido a la mala iluminación de la celda, pero ahora que era consciente del detalle resaltaba como carbón sobre la nieve.

Aquella mejilla izquierda; estaba roja e inflamada.

Probablemente producto de una bofetada, los ojos llorosos llenos de humillación. Seguramente lo habían castigado

Pero, _¿Por qué?_

-¿Por qué me insultas?- Oli se mantuvo impasible sobre la misma litera.

-Fuiste tú, por tu culpa las demás escaparon ¡y me castigaron a mí!-

-Eres tu quien está con ellos, yo soy libre en mi tierra y tengo derecho a buscar mi libertad-

El odio impulsó al muchacho a acercarse, se había estado mostrando más precavido con la prisionera, pero el coraje y el orgullo herido lo movieron a ser osado nuevamente, la chica se levantó de su asiento despacio, escuchando al chiquillo que vociferaba contra ella, contra su hermana, contra todo Berk; con descuido se apoyó en el frío metal molesta por el berrinche.

-FUE TODO CULPA DE TU PUEBLO DE PORQUERÍA, NO…-

-Deja de culparme por tus putos problemas, yo tengo los míos propios imbécil-

El niño manejado por sus emociones violentas enganchó sus dedos al metal poniéndose en puntillas y pegando su rostro al femenino, siseó amenazante promesas de muerte y dolor, las mejillas constipadas a punto de reventar por la cantidad de sangre reunida ahí.

-¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA RAMERA BARATA!-

-BASTA YA-

-¡UNA SUCIA PERRA!- el niño gritaba descontrolado aferrándose a los barrotes como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

Él se quedó firme, gritó insultos hasta quedarse afónico, describió a la pelirroja realidades horribles, amenazándola, pero la paciencia de Oli tuvo su fin al haber él involucrado a su hermanita menor; en un momento todo quedo en silencio ahí abajo, la chica oyó su acelerado corazón, sintió un sudor frío recorrerla, algo pegajoso y caliente resbalando entre sus ojos por su nariz hasta gotear en su mentón, escuchó algo desplomarse y vio el cuchillo de Ivosh bañado en sangre dentro de su mano.

Las niñas bufaron estresadas, los dragoncitos no podrían jalarlas eternamente e incluso algunos ya mostraban evidentes síntomas de cansancio, el navío danés se deslizaba por las tranquilas aguas amenazador, casi encima de ellas. Babas inhalaba tanto aire como cabía en sus pulmones en el regazo de una de las niñas, hacía poco que había caído desfallecido de cansancio, uno a uno comenzaron a bajar el ritmo, y la angustia aumentó de nuevo en los corazones humanos.

Una bola de plasma azul y un silbido pasaron por encima de sus cabezas explotando el barco, las chicas cayeron apegadas al fondo del bote con los terribles terrores encima de ellas, en cuanto fueron capaces de analizar su situación, se descubrieron siendo llevadas a cuestas por un Nadder y un Gronckle. Sabiéndose a salvo por fin dejaron caer sus cabezas respirando tranquilas, elevando plegarias a los dioses de agradecimiento y peticiones por la chica rezagada en el barco danés.

Tres dragones y cuatro jinetes aterrizaron con dureza en el navío restante desbalanceándolo y llevando a los tripulantes a tropezar con el brusco movimiento, los cuatro jóvenes norteños se movieron rápido entre los confundidos daneses, luchando contra todo aquel que les cerrara el paso, las mandíbulas pobladas de filosos dientes hicieron su parte arrancando extremidades de cuajo y rostizando como a pollos a los que veían con intención de saltar por la borda para "salvarse".

Hipo sacó la espada ensangrentada del vientre del sujeto con el cual había estado luchando, con el desplome del pesado cuerpo se dio cuenta de la inesperada quietud, diez vikingos daneses le devolvieron miradas de rencor custodiados por las hermosas y peligrosas bestias.

-¿Eso fue todo? No eran más que cincuenta, eso demuestra que nadie puede contra ¡el gran Brutacio el Bestialisimo!-

-¡Estúpido, solo eran veinte, aprende a contar!- Brutilda le dio a su hermano un "cariño" en la parte posterior de la rubia cabeza.

-Por Thor que bruta eres, eran cincuenta-

-veinte tarado-

Los gemelos no esperaron demasiado tiempo antes de llegar a los golpes pronto se encontraron rodando por el piso mordiéndose y estirándose el cabello. Los demás acostumbrados a estos "gentiles" tratos entre ellos pasaron de ellos como se pasa de una mierda de dragón en el camino.

El castaño utilizó el cuerpo muerto del ultimó contendiente para limpiar su espada, con cansancio la guardó de nuevo encaminándose al centro del barco donde Bruto lo esperaba.

De pie, erguido en toda su estatura sacaba más de una cabeza al adolescente éste continúo su camino sin inmutarse hasta quedar a un corto palmo de distancia, el tener que levantar la cabeza para mirar al gigante a los ojos no parecía molestarle mientras ambos se miraban con intensidad en todo un duelo de voluntades.

-¿Crees que tu isla fue la única?- Bruto sonrió de forma cruel mostrando sus incisivos.

-¿No lo fuimos?- El muchacho se mantuvo impasible sin dejar entrever ni una gota de emoción.

-Son los únicos que nos han alcanzado, solo eso, pero hay más de nosotros en el archipiélago, su tribu era la última, dos barcos por isla-

Una nueva risa se dejó escuchar en el lugar, el capitán fue llevado con los otros donde Patán los ató con fuerza al mástil.

-Revisaré abajo, seguro hay cosas geniales ahí- Brutacio se movió con prisa hacia la escotilla antes de ser tacleado por su hermana.

-No, yo lo haré, lo que encuentre me lo quedo- la chica se levantó abriendo la rejilla.

-No es justo, ¿lo dividimos?-

-Hecho-

El moreno terminó de sujetar las cuerdas antes de que los gemelos subieran, para cuando regresaron lo hicieron cargando un bulto y trayendo a una adolescente por detrás, el rubio dejó caer con rudeza el cuerpo de un niño, su cráneo resonó con un sonido asqueroso al caer sobre la madera. Hipo notó un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de Bruto al ver el cadáver de Botitas.

-¿Ustedes lo hicieron?- El líder de los jinetes preguntó dirigiéndose a ambos rubios, quienes negaron frenéticamente.

-Por Odín Hipo que nos crees, ¿salvajes?- La chica soltó una risotada incluso antes de terminar de hablar.

-Cuando bajamos ese ya estaba ahí, encontramos a la chica sentada dentro de la celda- Brutacio dio un amable empujón a Oli animándola a salir de su escondite en segundo plano.

El castaño arqueó una ceja percatándose por primera vez de la delgada pelirroja que se mantenía tímidamente en silencio y con la mirada baja, Hipo cerró sus ojos mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, llamó a su fiel dragón quien gustoso se acercó con rapidez, Chimuelo olfateó a la chiquilla con los dientes retraídos y las pupilas sumamente dilatadas demostrándose amistoso con ella.

-¿Quién es?- Hipo se arrepintió en el momento de haber sonado tan duro, no sabía lo que la pobre muchacha habría pasado en su secuestro.

-Él nos trajo aquí… mintió diciendo que estaba perdido, me golpearon y desperté en la celda de abajo- La pelirroja mantuvo su mirada en sus pies evitando ver al chico a los ojos.

-Sube- El chico tomó a la muchacha suavemente de los hombros guiándola a la silla de su mejor amigo en la parte trasera, una vez instalada subió adelante.

-Quémenlo- Una vez dada la orden, el futuro jefe acomodó su casco al mismo momento en que el furia nocturna despegó con gran velocidad.

Los demás jinetes montaron alzando el vuelo, Oli enterró su cara en el cuero de la armadura del muchacho ahogando los gritos provenientes de los hombres en el mar, sintió el calor lamiendo su espalda y el viento frío en sus brazos desnudos que se aferraban firmemente al cuerpo frente a ella.

-Llora si quieres, no te juzgare…nadie lo hará-

La muchacha supo que Hipo no solo se refería a sus lagrimas, pensó en como el niño no había estado armado, pensó que él no tenía la culpa de haber sido criado por monstruos sin corazón, ¡no había sido una batalla!

No había honor en su asesinato.

-No fue tu culpa, te defendiste- El chico colocó una de sus manos cubriendo las femeninas en un intento de consuelo.

-No me defendí ese es el problema, solo lo maté- Escucharlo en voz alta termino de alterarla causando un torrente de sollozos que mojaron la espalda del jinete.

-Ese chico hubiera muerto de todas maneras, tú lo que hiciste fue darle una muerte más piadosa-

Hipo la dejó desahogarse acariciando las muñecas femeninas de vez en cuando intentando confortar, el llanto comenzó a disminuir justo cuando llegaron a mitad de camino.

-Oli, ¿cierto?-

La muchacha levantó su cabeza un tanto sorprendida, no esperaba que el líder de la academia de dragones supiera su nombre, ella al igual que todas las demás estudiantes se dedicaba a verlo y admirarlo desde lejos, preguntándose cuando le tocaría a su clase la visita.

Hubiera sido lo normal que Hipo; como la máxima autoridad y él mejor jinete tuviera a su cargo a los estudiantes más talentosos, a los mejores, los más avanzados; en cambio él se dedicaba a supervisar las clases y de vez en cuando "evaluar" a los que fungían como profesores, ese evento siempre era bastante divertido para los estudiantes, sobre todo para aquellos maestros a los cuales se les subían los humos.

-Estás con Brutilda en la academia ¿no es así?-

-Si-

-Tú hermana ¿ya empezó? No recuerdo haberla visto-

-Aún no señor-

El muchacho ahogó un suspiro de desesperación, ¿qué la chica no se daba cuenta que intentaba distraerla? Hubiera podido tener la consideración de dejarle la tarea más fácil.

-Y…¿que tal?- Hipo se sintió tonto solo de decirlo, agradeció que la chiquilla no tuviera su inclinación sarcástica.

-Pues, bien, aquí solamente- La chica alzó una ceja intrigada, ¿qué intentaba el joven?

Relativamente cerca de ahí, en la hermosa isla de Berk, la tribu miraba con alborozo la salida del sol que con su luz bañaba la figura de dos jinetes y lo que parecía un pequeño bote de remos.

Las niñas saltaron hacia sus familias incluso antes de aterrizar por completo, una vez abajo, Astrid fue asaltada por un tremendo abrazo de oso que hubiera partido la espalda de cualquier mujer más frágil.

-¡Hija mía! Qué alegría has traído a Berk, ¿Dónde están los demás?- Estoico hablaba lleno de emoción apretando un poco más el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Fueron tras el otro barco, Hipo no ha de tardar- La chica dio un par de fuertes palmadas cariñosas en el hombro del jefe antes de ser puesta en tierra.

-¡Excelente!, más buenas noticias, hemos sido bendecidos por él gran Odín el día de hoy-

La joven rubia se encaminó sonriendo hacia su mejor amiga dragón, brindando algunas caricias en el prominente mentón del Nadder, sacó su hacha de la funda en la silla antes de dejarla ir a descansar, ella se quedaría a esperar el regreso de su Hipo.

Con tranquilidad se sentó en una roca girando el mango de forma despreocupada, confiaba en el chico, no tenía ninguna razón para afligirse por él, la muchacha bostezó resintiendo el cansancio de la turbulenta noche y observó tranquilamente a la multitud alejarse con lentitud, las familias reencontradas llevaban a sus hijas a acostar, todos los demás en cambio, reanudarían sus actividades diarias.

Se encontraba estirando sus agarrotados músculos cuando sintió un leve toque en uno de sus hombros, giró la cabeza encontrándose con una niña pelirroja, de unos diez años pocos más.

-¿Le molesta que espere con usted?-

Astrid negó un tanto incomoda sin saber con exactitud cómo actuar, su trato con niños era más bien escaso, la rubia se corrió dejándole lugar a la visitante en la roca plana; la chiquita se acomodó lo mejor que pudo apoyando su mentón en las palmas de sus manos.

Ali mordió su labio inferior ansiosa, siempre le molestaba mucho quedarse sentada sin hacer nada.

-Señora Astrid me pe...-

-¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres con señora?-

La menor se mordió la lengua maldiciendo su suerte, ¿qué le había picado para decirle así a la señora en su cara?

-Eh bueno yo…-

-Déjalo…pero no quiero oírlo otra vez…y díselo a tus amigas y a quien escuches diciéndolo- Los ojos azules taladraron los verdes imponiendo.

La pelirroja se juró no volver a decirlo…en su cara.

-Es que…bueno, hay rumores en la aldea- Astrid se giró, repentinamente interesada en lo que la niña tenía para decir.

-¿Que rumores?- La chiquilla sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al ver aquellos ojos entrecerrarse con suspicacia.

-Pues verá, emmm…- La pequeña se enredaba no sabiendo cómo explicarse sin salir perjudicada.

-Yo. Veré. ¿Qué?- El tono brusco hizo sudar sangre a la pobre que no sabía cómo salir de tal atolladero. Al menos ya no estaba aburrida sin hacer nada.

-Queustedestáesperandounbebé-

-¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?-

-¡Oh miré alguien viene!-

La condenada mocosa se levantó dejando a Astrid con un tic en su ceja y el hacha fuertemente sujeta entre sus finos dedos, pero la chica no podía enojarse con una niña inocente, no cuando tenía a un par de gemelos regadores de chismes como blanco principal para su ira.

Dejando momentáneamente su enojo se tiró abrazando con su cuerpo entero al chico recién llegado. El muchacho solo había tenido tiempo de quitarse el casco al momento de descabalgar cuando sintió un peso familiar colgarse de su cuello.

La niña en cambio había corrido derribando a su hermana de la espalda del dragón quien gustosa abrió sus brazos aceptando rodar sobre el duro suelo de bendita tierra, ambas fueron recogidas por un padre contento de tener a sus dos hijas sanas y salvas, con la menor cargada sobre su costado derecho y rodeando los hombros de su primogénita se dirigió al joven castaño con respeto.

-¿Todo en orden?- Hipo reconoció el temor en los ojos paternos, sonrió disipando las dudas del pobre hombre que bastante había sufrido al ver raptadas a ambas hijas.

-Todo en orden- Astrid ya hacía rato que se había acomodado a un lado del chico abrazándose a su cintura.

La joven rubia espero pacientemente a que el puerto quedara a solas para tratar el asunto tan importante que traía entre sus manos. Aunque Hipo no se considerara precisamente un vikingo convencional, la sangre de sus ancestros igual corría dentro de él, por lo tanto el orgullo y ego masculinos era algo delicado con lo que toda mujer vikinga debía tratar con cuidado; tratando los temas escabrosos siempre lejos del público.

-Me hiciste regresar- El muchacho se rascó la nuca sinceramente confundido con el comentario.

-Eh…¿A dónde exactamente?-

-Aquí. No es la primera vez que lo haces Hipo, me alejas de las peleas, y sabes que no me negaré porqué casi siempre hay vidas en juego-

El chico abrió su boca listo para refutar tan tonta teoría, solo para terminar encontrando que no tenía como. Aunque eso no le privaba de intentarlo por lo menos.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- El joven sí que tenía idea, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptaría todo tan fácilmente. En su defensa no había sido intencional.

-Tú sabes que no hay mejor guerrera que yo, ¿por qué lo haces?-

-Pues yo…lo siento de acuerdo, no me había dado cuenta que lo hacía-

-Me mandaste por las niñas a llevarlas directito a casa-

-Ya te dije que lo siento-

Un golpe en su brazo y la figura de Astrid alejándose fue lo que el muchacho captó, sobándose el lugar adolorido se giró interrogante hacia su mejor amigo, éste como toda respuesta le obsequió un encogimiento de hombros antes de irse en la dirección contraria tomada por la muchacha, justo hacía el confortable calor de su alcoba, Chimuelo sabía que su humano tendría mucho que arreglar antes de dirigirse a casa.

El castaño bufó sintiéndose abandonado, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Astrid entró en su habitación sacándose la ropa, caminó a su baúl, encontrando entre sus prendas un camisón, que aunque algo tosco resultaba increíblemente cómodo para dormir, lo pasó por su cabeza metiendo sus brazos en las largas mangas deshaciendo su trenza con fastidio, se sentía cansada, hastiada de la tensión de la persecución.

Le dolía la cabeza por el viento helado y le dolía el trasero por pasarse la noche sentada en la dura silla de Torméntula, se arrebujó entre la calidez de las pieles suspirando con satisfacción.

Hipo abrió con cautela la ventana, colándose en la habitación de la rubia revisando que no hubiera cuervos en los alambres, caminó cuidando que su prótesis no resonara con tanta claridad sobre el piso de madera.

-¿Que se supone que haces?- La muchacha ni siquiera había levantado su cabeza de la almohada al hablar.

-Me cuelo silenciosamente en tu habitación- Con un suspiro el muchacho se quitó con tranquilidad parte de su traje de vuelo mostrando una camisa verde bosque de tela suave.

-Oh si, y tienes mucho éxito en la ejecución-

El chico suspiró caminando hasta la cama, se sacó su única bota y la pierna de metal antes de recostarse abrazando el cuerpo tibio de la muchacha, se removió incomodo un par de veces antes de darse por vencido y quitarse toda la ropa.

-Deja de moverte-

-Sabes que no puedo dormir vestido- Astrid se giró dándole la espalda al torso desnudo del chico.

-Y tú sabes que si no te quedas vestido entonces no dormimos ninguno-

Una pequeña risa escapó de entre los labios del jinete antes de acurrucarse adaptándose a la posición de la chica, se dedicó unos instantes para acariciar su brazo antes de depositar gentiles besos en el delicado cuello.

-Basta, no tengo ganas-

Una sonrisa se coló en los labios masculinos, conocedor del fuerte orgullo de la vikinga el chico no había tenido otra opción más que hacerse con algunos cuantos trucos que le permitieran traspasar tan fuerte barrera. Con agilidad fue introduciéndose dentro de las mantas, bajando y adentrándose más en la oscuridad, abrió su boca conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Un chillido ahogado salió escupido de boca de Astrid al sentir una mordida en su trasero, en un movimiento reflejo se había girado recostándose sobre su espalda, quedando a merced del jinete, quien se deleitaba dejando besos en el interior de los blancos muslos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- La chica levantó las cobijas percatándose de la cabeza castaña que ascendía cada vez más.

-Lucho contra ti y te ganó- Con un tirón el chico volvió nuevamente a la oscuridad.

-Pero…eso es trampa, Hipo no es justo-

-La vida no es justa-

* * *

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, ahora, me gustaría preguntarles a los que aún sigan esta historia:**

**¿Les gustaría que describiera mejor las escenas de pelea? En lo personal yo casi siempre me las brinco por eso no fui tan descriptiva XD pero si es algo que les gustaría leer puedo intentarlo.**

**¿Quieren leer la continuación de la última escena? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Vaya un nuevo capítulo y yo que pensaba que el fin estaría en este, bueno la historia ha cobrado vida propia y se escapa de mis manos.**

**Quería comentar que estoy pensando en cambiar el titulo de la historia ya que el argumento se ha alejado un poco (bastante) de la línea original, pero aún no me he decidido solo es un aviso por si de repente ven el cambio. **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Astrid se removió entre las cobijas acomodándose sobre su estómago, su brazo derecho colgó laxo apenas rozando la madera del piso; Hipo la miró desde la silla donde estaba sentado completamente vestido, sus piernas cruzadas sobre un banquillo le daban un aspecto relajado y tranquilo, el joven admiraba como las nubes blancas que se asomaban desde la ventana abierta, se movían perezosas cubriendo a ratos al sol.

Los ojos verdes del chico se movieron hasta el cuerpo dormido en la cama, la espalda desnuda apenas cubierta con los largos cabellos rubios, las suaves hebras doradas fluían serpenteantes desde sus costillas hasta las almohadas, ocultando parcialmente el hermoso rostro femenino, el castaño se levantó tentado por la piel suave y expuesta, pasó sus dedos acariciando levemente a medida que avanzaba hasta llegar al cabezal, notó la carne erizarse ante sus caricias lo cual lo hizo sonreír, con cuidado se posó encima soportando su peso enjaulando el cuerpo de Astrid entre sus brazos y muslos.

Recorrió con sus labios el hombro descubierto, besando cada parte de piel a su alcance intercalando mordidas y cuidadosas succiones. La chica giró su cabeza atrapando la boca inquieta del muchacho, con fuerza los giró a ambos quedando encima del vientre masculino, sus manos volaron sujetando la cabeza castaña en su sitio mientras manos grandes la sujetaban con fuerza de sus caderas, la saliva fluyó entre ambas bocas unidas facilitando el beso, el cabello largo de Astrid cayó entorno a ambos ahogándolos del mundo; Hipo se movió bajándola nuevamente, despegó las manos femeninas de su rostro llevándolas por encima de ella buscando el dominio. La mujer emitió un quejido y buscando aire se separó del beso permitiendo al chico bajar por su garganta mientras su pelvis se restregaba de forma inconsciente buscando fricción.

Por fin sus manos fueron liberadas, una vez sueltas viajaron a los hombros vestidos en cuero, el chico emitió un gemido de dolor al sentir unas uñas largas enterrarse en el mismo lugar donde surcos sangrantes ya habían aparecido en las actividades pasadas. Soportándolo, él llevó un par de dedos en un camino hasta la intimidad femenina, la chica suspiró besando de nuevo al jinete, clavando sus dientes en la blanda carne del labio de Hipo.

Los dedos se movieron con ritmo lento enloqueciéndola; Astrid agitó sus caderas en un intento para que el chico acelerara, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un mordisco en uno de sus pechos, el dolor se mezcló con el placer haciéndola sudar; solo cuando el muchacho lo consideró oportuno incrementó su movimiento, sus dedos se encajaron de manera casi brutal haciendo a la chica gemir y retorcerse buscando el final. Lo encontró tensándose completamente debajo del castaño, aferrándose con la totalidad de sus brazos a la espalda masculina.

El líder de los jinetes se levantó dejando a la chica relajarse, se inclinó sobre su boca besándola con suavidad.

-Tengo que irme, y tú tienes clases en la academia- La mujer se quejó malhumorada enredándose entre las mantas una vez más, cubriéndose hasta la coronilla.

-Y, ¿me vas a dejar así?- Hipo levantó las mantas encontrándose con la rubia cabeza.

-Oh vamos tú fuiste la que salió beneficiada, después termino el trabajo- La muchacha aceptó con satisfacción el beso, intentando alargarlo lo más posible sintiendo al chico sujetarla de la nuca profundizando.

De nuevo la necesidad de aire se hizo presente entre ambos obligándolos a separarse, él se dirigió hasta la ventana deslizándose con la maestría que otorga la práctica.

En cambio, la muchacha tomó su tiempo, se sentó flexionando sus rodillas y estirando su espalda, escuchando los perturbadores sonidos de su cuello al crujir apartó las pieles a un lado y se dirigió a una mesa donde la esperaba una jarra llena de agua fresca para asearse.

Una vez que se sintió humana de nuevo salió de la casa con su usual traje y su fiel hacha encima.

-Hola-

El suave saludo fue lo bastante inesperado para motivar a la experimentada guerrera a tensar su brazo lista para lanzar su arma, esa misma experiencia fue la que le permitió controlarse y no hacerlo al reconocer el sonido como amistoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Entonces, ¿si está esperando un bebé?- Astrid quiso golpear a la pequeña pelirroja indiscreta, pero recordó que eso no sería precisamente muy correcto.

Hipo se enojaría con ella además.

-No niña no estoy esperando nada-

-¿Segura?-

La rubia recordó su último sangrado, era imposible que un bebé estuviera creciendo dentro de ella.

-Sí, estoy bastante segura-

-Entonces el señor Hipo debería tener más cuidado cuando salga de su habitación- Ali sonrió viendo el fuerte sonrojo en la cara de la mayor.

-¿Lo viste bajando?- La voz de Astrid se escuchó inusualmente queda brindándole junto a su sonrojo una apariencia de timidez.

-Sí, pero él no me vio, no se preocupe no le diré a nadie que están intentando hacer un bebé-

Ambas siguieron caminando rumbo a los nidos mientras mantenían aquella extraña conversación en casi susurros. La chica admiró las amplias calles de su isla antes de contestar.

-No estamos intentando tener un bebé-

-Oh, entonces ustedes solo…- La niña hizo un elocuente signo con sus manos haciendo el sonrojo de la mujer más estrambótico.

-¡Por Thor niña!, quien te ha hablado de todo ésto- Astrid lanzó una sonrisa de buenos días a una mujer que compraba algunas barras de pan, el niño, seguramente su hijo se escondió tímidamente ante la mirada de curiosidad de la rubia.

-Mamá murió cuando yo nací, y no teníamos tías así que mi papá decidió que era oportuno hablarle sobre este tema a mi hermana este verano- La pequeña sonrió al saber recuperada la atención medio dispersa de su acompañante.

-¿No debió esperar hasta la noche de bodas?, además ¿Tú que hacías ahí?-

-Escuché que dijo que entre más pronto pasara ese trago mejor y yo me escondí detrás de la puerta…-

La chica frotó sus sienes con su mano libre, ¿Cómo hacer que la dejara tranquila? ¿Quizá con pollo? Funcionaba con Torméntula cuando quería quedarse "a solas". Ambas pasaron el puerto donde un afable anciano gritó un saludo desde su bote de pesca, su hijo; un hombre joven, levantó su barbilla en un silencioso gesto de buena voluntad.

-No pudieron verse a los ojos como por una semana…-

_Si claro, como si pudiera comprar a una niña con pollo. _

-Pero luego papá…-

-¿No quieres un poco de pollo?- Esa era una nueva definición para medidas desesperadas.

-Iug no, soy vegetariana, no como carne solo vegetales, fruta…-

Oh por los dientes de Odín, ¿una vikinga que no come carne? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

-pan, legumbres…-

_¿Qué nunca deja de hablar?_

Los nidos se veían cerca para la tranquilidad de Astrid, cuyo dolor de cabeza aumentaba proporcional al parloteo incesante de la chiquilla.

-Mira tengo clase y…-

-¿Puedo acompañarla? Prometo no estorbar- La mirada suplicante de tan tremendos ojos verdes descolocó a la rubia encontrando imposible negarles algo.

La niña caminó erguida y orgullosa a un lado de la mujer, satisfecha de haber conseguido su aceptación, la emoción la embargó sabiendo que sería espectadora de una clase de avanzados.

Llegaron a una esquina de los establos donde un grupo de cinco adolescentes de dieciséis años haraganeaba. Astrid apenas y pudo contener una mueca ante la panda de desequilibrados que conformaban a sus alumnos, dos chicas y tres chicos con sus respectivos problemas sin importancia de jóvenes adultos aún medio estúpidos.

-¡Muevan sus holgazanes traseros, hoy no habrá entrenamiento con dragones!-

-¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?- Claro que el macho alfa tenía que quejarse en nombre de sus compañeros afirmando su posición como líder.

Incluso antes de terminar de oír las explicaciones, pero el chiste era quejarse de algo.

-Porque voy a ver cuanto han avanzado en el cuerpo a cuerpo, y si eres lo bastante inteligente mantendrás tu bocota cerrada el resto de la clase-

El adolescente de un brillante y clarísimo cabello rubio le devolvió una agria mirada sin atreverse a emitir ni un solo ruido más.

-Bien, comencemos, vamos a la costa…e iremos corriendo- Los quejidos no tardaron en hacerse oír entre los adolescentes.

* * *

-¡NO, NO Y NO! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un animal salvaje? ¡Deja el abdomen tienes que ir tras la garganta!- Astrid resopló molesta con la inutilidad que mostraban sus alumnos.

_Las cosas se han ablandado por aquí._

Efectivamente, los padres inconscientemente se habían mostrado en los últimos años mucho menos estrictos con las habilidades de lucha de las nuevas generaciones. La rubia alejó su mirada de la pareja que hasta el momento había permanecido en el piso "luchando"

_Parecen un par de cerdos revolcándose en la arena._

Qué era efectivo. Sí, pero, ¿Dónde quedaba la gracia? ¿Dónde estaba la belleza de la lucha?

No había duda que el instinto de la guerra latía con fervor en la sangre de todos ellos haciéndolos increíbles máquinas de matar, aunque sin refinamiento, dado que; podrían dar batalla pero irremediablemente acabarían muertos en un combate real contra soldados experimentados.

La chica; morena de bonitos ojos azules había clavado sus rodillas dolorosamente en el estómago del "rubio macho alfa" él se debatía recostado sobre su espalda intentando controlar el cuchillo de la jovencita que ahora se dirigía directamente hacia su cuello, pero ella era fuerte y le sacaba el aire de los pulmones con todo su peso apoyado sobre él.

-¡DIOSES!, si hubieras dejado de mirarle los pechos no estuvieras en esa posición, y tú, ¡sigue moviendo los pechos tienes que lograr que se distraiga!-

Los otros tres alumnos observaban la "inocente" simulación de combate desde lejos, odiaban con toda su alma esos entrenamientos, eran sádicos, brutales y nunca tenías satisfecha a la dura mentora.

Pero si querías pertenecer a la élite de Berk; había que joderse.

En la academia, una vez aprendidos los comportamientos de los distintos dragones, sobre sus hábitos y necesidades con Patapez, y de llevar en forma paralela entrenamiento físico con Bocón, los estudiantes eran promovidos con el profesor Yobobish "el sapiente", el profesor había ganado su sobre nombre a pulso en las antiguas batallas berkianas, era el encargado de las lecciones de estrategia y habilidad, junto a diversas clases que involucraban la geografía y la historia. Los gemelos se habían decantado por tener clases separadas, mientras Brutacio se entretenía entrenando a los reclutas con técnicas de ataque y defensa sobre dragones, Brutilda se aferraba a las clases de vuelo y lucha aérea.

Pero Astrid, oh Astrid, la dulce prometida del futuro jefe; ella era la última en la lista de educadores por los que tenían que pasar los estudiantes, además de los auxiliares que iniciaban a los más pequeños en todo el asombroso mundo de los dragones.

Ser encargada de los mayores era algo que la rubia se tomaba muy en serio, su trabajo era pulir a todos aquellos diamantes en bruto, tanto en la lucha bárbara como combate con y contra las místicas fieras. Quien no sirviera era devuelto a niveles anteriores sin consideración alguna hasta que obtuviera las capacidades necesarias.

El látigo onduló con gracia antes de desembocar con ligereza su aguda punta en la espalda cubierta de la chica que continuaba aferrada al cuchillo sobre su compañero de lucha; el restallido ahogó el quedo gemido de dolor femenino, la sorpresa de la muchacha fue algo que el chico tomó en su beneficio invirtiendo los roles, tomando el cuchillo y acomodándolo sobre la delicada garganta en una posición de perfecto degüelle.

El muchacho rubio se levantó una vez anunciado ganador y extendió su mano en un intento de ayudar a la perdedora a ponerse de pie tan solo para recibir un manotazo como respuesta.

-¡No es justo! Pude haber ganado si no hubieras hecho eso- La chiquilla se encaró a su maestra temblando de rabia mal contenida.

Astrid plegó con paciencia su arma, enrollando el fino cuero para acomodarlo en su cintura, un sitio de fácil acceso. Ali pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos, tensa por el nivel de peligro que emanaba del cuerpo menudo de la adolescente.

-Quizá en un uno a uno- la voz tranquila de la rubia sobresaltó a todos que esperaban más bien gritos y una fuerte pelea. –Pero tienes que saber que yo no los educo para ese tipo de simples batallas, ten en cuenta que nunca sabes cuándo estallará una guerra, y ahí querida, es matar o morir, ve directo a los puntos vitales sin juegos, sin misericordia, porque no la tendrán contigo–

La voz tranquila pero dura de Astrid fue sustituida por el repentino descender de una criatura magnífica, negra y de enorme envergadura, de su lomo bajaron dos personas y la rubia mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al advertir al joven vikingo quitarse su peculiar casco.

Una cara pecosa y casi infantil se asomó desde detrás de la espalda del jinete con curiosidad, Hipo saludó a la bella rubia con un suave beso antes de pasar un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Oli y adelantarla poniéndola frente a frente con Astrid.

-Ella es Oli, de ahora en adelante estará contigo- Una ceja clara se alzó con escepticismo ante la delgada jovencita delante suya.

La experimentada vikinga mordió su labio inferior calibrando a la muchacha; un poco baja de estatura, apenas y rozaba su barbilla, hombros estrechos y brazos y piernas delgadas aunque fibrosas, las pecas salpicaban una naricita respingada sobre una boca grande de labios finos, dos trenzas largas rozaban su estómago plano pasado sobre un pecho apenas en desarrollo, de inmediato notó el profundo parecido con la niña metiche sentada unos metros más allá sobre una roca plana.

Ojos verdes la recorrieron de igual manera.

-Te enfrentaras con Garrin-

-¡¿Qué yo qué?!- Una fuerte palmada envió a la chica hasta la arena improvisada seguida por Astrid quien continuaba empujándola con golpecitos, el joven jinete rodó sus ojos caminando detrás de ambas.

-¿En qué arma te especializas?-

-E… espada, pero yo…- La jovencita puso su máximo esfuerzo en controlar el temblor de su voz sin lograr exactamente mucho éxito.

-Debes conocer y manejar toda arma vikinga, pero como eres recién llegada por hoy lo dejaré pasar, aquí aprenderás a utilizarlas- Con un limpio movimiento la rubia desenfundó la espada de Hipo ofreciéndola a la aturdida muchacha.

Ambos jinetes retrocedieron dejando paso al tal Garrin, un mastodonte de grandes músculos le lanzó una mirada despectiva, como considerándola poca cosa, él empuñaba en una de sus grandes manos un martillo de apariencia pesada y siniestra, la chiquilla tragó duro intentando deshacer el enorme nudo en su garganta mientras vigilaba cada movimiento de su contrincante, el cabello dorado no llegaba a cubrir sus serios ojos grises.

-¡COMIENCEN!- Astrid empuño sus manos en sus caderas cuadrando su espalda, Garrin era su mejor estudiante y el más controlado, la pequeña estaría segura con él.

El grito de la rubia vikinga fue el detonante para que el muchacho levantara el martillo sobre su cabeza, Oli aferró fuerte la espada mientras él se acercaba con la fuerza de un huracán, obligó a sus pobres piernas a moverse para ir a su encuentro.

A menos de un brazo de distancia el uno del otro la joven giró grácilmente pivoteando con su talón derecho pasando debajo del enorme brazo, el martilló bajó cortando el aire mientras la filosa punta de la espada se apoyó con un pulso firme sobre la nuca masculina, dando por terminada la simulación.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, el sudor corrió por una de las sienes de la joven Oli mientras bajaba con cuidado el arma.

Astrid tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por retener su quijada antes de que cayera al piso, ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Ahí estaba lo que tanto había buscado! La gracia, la fuerza, firmeza, ¡esa niña era un tesoro!

Y ahora sería suya para moldearla.

La mujer recompuso su expresión y llamó a su lado a ambos adolescentes, detrás de ella Hipo y la pequeña Ali veían llenos de intriga el espectáculo, los demás estudiantes se acercaron por detrás de los combatientes interesados en lo que su mentora tenía para decir. Astrid señaló al apuesto Garrin con su mentón antes de añadir.

-Te confiaste y por eso acabaste muerto, tendrás que limpiar nuestra parte de los establos, como escarmiento- El chico asintió solemne antes de encaminarse con paso seguro hasta los nidos de los dragones.

La rubia palmeó suavemente el hombro de la joven luchadora cuando ésta le ofreció la espada del castaño. –Tú por ser novata iras a ayudarle, bien hecho–

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon rivalizando con el color de su cabello antes de asentir y marchar nerviosamente detrás del muchacho.

-La siguiente pareja, ¡Deprisa!- El siguiente dúo se lanzó al unisonó en un enfrentamiento entre hachas bajo la atenta mirada de Astrid y la pequeña niña a su izquierda detrás pasando en un segundo plano.

-Ahora harás de casamentera- No era una pregunta así que la rubia mujer no dio más respuesta que una diminuta sonrisa.

-Ali, ven aquí- La pequeña se acercó despacio recortando los pocos metros que la separaban de la pareja, había querido dejarles intimidad.

-¿Sí?- Astrid puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chiquilla mirándola directamente a sus ojos verde bosque.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tú padre?-

-Emm…52- La niña alzó una ceja insegura de porque sería relevante esa información para la ruda vikinga.

-Gracias, ve a sentarte- Ali obedeció inmediatamente sentándose muy recta en la roca donde se había pasado observando los combates a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-Vieja escuela mata dragones, por eso esa chica está tan bien entrenada, los demás padres apenas y van arañando los cuarenta, no son taaaan tozudos como lo ha podido ser ese hombre-

Hipo se encogió de hombros asintiendo, lo que la rubia señalaba era bastante posible, Astrid giró dedicándole una brillante sonrisa, definitivamente se había puesto de buen humor.

-Nos vemos en la noche guapo- Hipo sonrió antes de despedirse con un beso en la suave y redondeada mejilla, revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de la niña despeinando aún más su rebelde trenza; la pequeña lo miró con adoración infantil al verlo irse sobre su especial montura.

-Señora Astrid- La mencionada arrugó con fuerza el ceño ante ese horroroso apelativo impuesto a su persona, pero la niña continuó antes de poder reprenderla.

-Su prometido es muy guapo- Y Astrid perdió todo el enojo ante la suave vocecita, suspiró relajando así su semblante.

-No me digas señora-

-Pero si ustedes ya…-

-Y por todos los dioses de Asgard niña ¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR DE ESO!-

* * *

Muy alto, sobre las esponjosas nubes, un jinete se deleitaba con la sensación del aire frío meciendo sus cabellos, su espalda cálida gracias al contacto con el lomo de su mejor amigo, el suave sonido del batir de las enormes alas contribuía a relajarlo. El muchacho abrió sus ojos con pereza estirando sus brazos.

A Hipo le fascinaba volar y más aún sobre la silla de su fiel dragón, le encantaba sentir el vértigo en su estómago y la sensación de libertad y quietud que solo se respiraba a gran altura. Acarició con aire ausente el cuello escamoso escuchando los bellos ronroneos emerger de la negra garganta.

Una sombra se elevó por sobre las nubes cortando el paso relajado del furia nocturna haciendo a su jinete erguirse, los dos pares de alas agitaron el aire a su alrededor creando espirales con las nubes ya rojizas por el incipiente atardecer.

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro, te he buscado todo el día- Patán giró a su pesadilla monstruosa poniéndose a la par del líder de los jinetes. Ambos avanzaron lado a lado en un vuelo apacible.

-He estado ocupado, ¿Encontraron algo interesante en el barco?- Hipo no tuvo necesidad de levantar demasiado la voz para hacerse oír sobre el movimiento de los dragones.

-Registré personalmente la cabina del capitán Bruto, había un mapa con isla marcada a un par de días de aquí- El fuerte muchacho clavó sus ojos pálidos en la figura delgada del castaño.

-¿Crees que planearan reunirse ahí con los demás barcos?- La voz de Hipo fue perdiéndose a medida que el viento arreciaba.

-Tal vez hay algún asentamiento ahí, sabes que Dinamarca está lejos como para ir y venir tan campantemente- El delgado joven asintió pensativo a la idea de su primo.

El moreno se sujetó fuerte a Dientepúa antes de despedirse formalmente y dar la corta charla por terminada.

-Bueno Hipo, un placer hablar contigo pero tengo a un lindo bomboncito para calentar mi cama esta noche-

-¿Y cuánto te cobrará? Yo te la pago en señal de agradecimiento por tus esfuerzos- La carcajada sacudió el pecho del castaño mientras reía de su propia broma hacia su pariente.

-Ja, Ja, cállate imbécil que no es de esas, ¡vamos Dientepúa! Hace un condenado frío aquí arriba- El dragón calentó su cuerpo dándole un poco de confort a su jinete antes de descender con estilo hacia el pueblo.

-¿Deberíamos echar un vistazo amigo?-

Un gruñido gutural se dejó escuchar desde la boca sin dientes, el enorme reptil arrugó la nariz en un gesto de cansancio.

-Mejor debería hablar con papá sobre esto antes, bien, vamos a casa Chimuelo-

El mencionado emprendió con gusto la carrera directa al hogar del jefe, anhelaba una buena cesta de pescado y dormir toda la noche frente a un fuego confortable, extendió sus alas tomando la ruta panorámica, el dragón pasó los enormes establos, las tentadoras centrales de alimento, y aquellas apetitosas ovejas que pastaban tranquilas y ajenas de saberse observadas como comida.

El joven jinete suspiró con alivio viendo cada vez más cerca su hogar, tenía la necesidad urgente de estirar sus músculos, bajó con cuidado una vez en tierra y acarició con aire ausente su aplanado trasero.

_Demasiadas horas en el aire._

El dragón coló su elegante figura con agilidad por la enorme puerta principal de la casa Haddock, el muchacho contempló como aquellas puertas eran más pequeñas a comparación de hace cinco años, había madurado físicamente no podía negarse. El chico entró a la estancia encontrándose con el fuego que ardía en el hogar y su padre que se hallaba sentado en su silla personal devorando, o más bien intentando devorar un gigantesco salmón, Chimuelo lo miraba desde su lugar en el piso utilizando su arma secreta.

Pupilas dilatadas y un ronroneo… nunca fallaban.

Estoico se dio por vencido en aquella lucha y con un gruñido de resignación desempaló lentamente el pescado lanzándolo a la boca abierta y plañidera del hambriento furia nocturna.

Chimuelo engulló agradecido aquel manjar mientras el joven jinete se aproximaba, antes de que Hipo logrará sentarse a un lado suyo en el suelo, los ojos verdes y sesgados del dragón se apretaron en rendijas, con un movimiento de su diafragma regurgitó la cabeza del salmón sobre el regazo del líder de la tribu Hooligan. Contento con su peculiar forma de agradecimiento la noble criatura se echó de cara a las ardientes llamas ofreciendo su costado como apoyo a su mejor amigo humano.

Hipo rio disimuladamente de la expresión asqueada de su progenitor mientras tomaba la ensalivada cabeza y la lanzaba con dirección a la ventana abierta donde un pequeño terror voló listo para tomar bocado de aquel delicioso pez. Con pesadez, el castaño se estiró sentándose recargando su espalda en el flanco caliente.

El muchacho no podía negarlo, le encantaba aquel pequeño ritual desarrollado desde hacía un par de años, cuando las cosas se calmaron y ambos líderes se vieron libres de varias responsabilidades habían establecido un tiempo padre- hijo por las noches.

Se dio sin más, de forma completamente sutil y sin ser notado por ninguno. Estoico llegaba y se sentaba en su eterna silla, por lo general afilando y dando mantenimiento a sus armas, a veces tomando algún bocadillo antes de cenar en el gran salón. Al principio solo había sido eso, compañía silenciosa, pero una tarde el padre tomó la iniciativa de relatar a su hijo sus glorias pasadas, sus viajes y las maravillas que había tenido la oportunidad de ver, el hijo entonces, se descubrió relatando sus propias experiencias, las bromas de las cuales llegó a ser víctima, que vistas ahora, era algo realmente gracioso de recordar.

Habían aprendido a hablar entre ellos.

Hipo rumiaba la mejor forma de abordar el tema para discutirlo de forma civilizada cuando su padre cortó sus planes con su propio problema a tratar.

-Hoy ha venido otro padre con su hija casadera a pedirme tu mano- La tupida barba del hombre no fue suficiente para ocultar su sonrisita burlona.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y les has dicho que el doncello ya esta apartado?- El mayor se carcajeó libremente acostumbrado al conocido sarcasmo de su hijo.

-Me he cansado de repetirlo hijo, pero el tiempo pasa y nada sucede, el padre de Astrid también me ha abordado buscando información-

-¿Qué tipo de información?- Estoico rodó sus ojos al cielo ante la presunta ignorancia de su heredero.

-Hipo ni él ni yo nos hacemos más jóvenes, queremos nietos antes de ser llamados al reino de Odín, y él también ha tenido solicitudes por la mano de su hija-

El chico estiró frente a su cuerpo su pierna de metal meditando las palabras de su padre. –Pronto papá– Una sonrisa sincera curvó los labios del hombre antes de recostarse nuevamente en su cómodo asiento.

-Patán encontró un mapa en la cabina del capitán del barco danés- El chico mantuvo su vista fija en su padre, por lo tanto vio en primera fila el repentino envaramiento del cuerpo grande y robusto.

-¿Y?- El jefe ya conocía a su hijo, y el rumbo de aquella charla no auguraba nada bueno.

-Según él, hay una pequeña isla marcada, creemos que podría haber un asentamiento, está a solo dos días a vuelo, uno y medio tal vez uno en un furia nocturna- El enorme pelirrojo se levantó alarmado ante la propuesta indirecta.

-¡Por Odín Hipo! De ninguna manera irás ahí, ¡y menos tú solo!- El menor se levantó también encarando a su padre, Chimuelo despertó alarmado a causa de repentinos gritos.

-¡Solo sería reconocimiento papá! No haré ninguna locura-

-¡JA! Y permitirte ir a perder la otra pierna o algo peor, pasarás sobre mi cadáver antes de ir ahí- El padre conocía lo mucho que los problemas perseguían a su único hijo.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, yo todavía soy el jefe de éste lugar y sigo siendo tú padre, no irás a ese sitio ¿Entendido?- La preocupación tan visible en los ojos claros fue lo único que detuvo a Hipo de continuar alegando.

-Entendido- La voz suave pero firme de su hijo calmó los miedos de Estoico, permitiéndole serenarse.

-Lo primero es nuestra gente hijo, es la obligación del jefe, ¿Comprendes?- La voz gentil de su padre calmó los ánimos enardecidos del muchacho.

-Comprendo papá- Hipo miró a su padre a los ojos, con pronunciando las palabras con seguridad, una ola de orgullo atenazó la garganta del mayor, el impulso por abrazar a su hijo estaba ahí pero el chico se dio la vuelta antes de que el hombre hubiera podido decidirse.

-Saldré un rato, Chimuelo quédate aquí no tardaré- El dragón se recostó de nuevo frente al hogar, se había levantado con toda la resolución de ir tras su jinete antes de ser detenido.

El muchacho salió tan rápido de la casa que no se percató siquiera de la presencia de Astrid que se acercaba a la casa con tranquilidad, la chica se abstuvo de seguirlo, era muy palpable el estado de ánimo del jinete y con seguridad querría estar solo un rato.

Con un suspiro, la rubia mujer continuó con su camino hasta llegar a su destino original, tocó la puerta encontrándose con su futuro suegro detrás, el hombre le ofreció una sonrisa invitándola a pasar.

-Lo siento Astrid, Hipo acaba de salir- El jefe se sentó con cansancio invitándola a hacer lo mismo, la chica negó dejando su hacha a un lado de la salida.

-Lo sé, lo vi salir bastante irritado, él estará bien Estoico es un chico fuerte- Pasó sus dedos femeninos por el fuerte antebrazo en signo de apoyo. –Le haré un té ¿qué le parece? Aun no soy muy buena en la cocina, pero no creo incendiarle la casa por un simple té–

Estoico rió ante la simpatía de la muchacha sintiéndose genuina mente agradecido con su preocupación, ¡Como le recordaba a su querida esposa!, pasó un rato agradable con ella deleitándose con sus sonrojos ante su insistencia por los nietos.

¿Qué podía decir? En verdad deseaba ver que tal eran los hijos que podían crear aquellos dos jóvenes, seguro serían vikingos increíbles.

-Ve con él querida, aprecio mucho tu compañía y realmente me has devuelto el buen humor, pero seguramente ya se le habrá pasado el enfado al terco de mi hijo y él también necesitará de tus cuidados-

La chica sonrió agradecida y se despidió de aquel curtido guerrero con un beso en la mejilla que tuvo la virtud de dibujar un suave sonrojo en la regordeta nariz.

El jefe vio la rubia cabellera deslizarse fantasmal mente entre la noche, una vez fuera de su vista la silueta femenina, dedicó su atención al firmamento. La luna despuntaba su brillo opacando con su esplendor a las pálidas estrellas. La soledad lo asalto al pensar que su hijo pronto ya no estaría con él como hasta el momento.

_El ya ha crecido._

Estoico rememoró una noche muy parecida veinte años atrás; la luna de aquella vez también brillaba regia sobre el oscuro manto, pero era rebasada por las altas columnas de llamas ardientes erigidas sobre las residencias de Berk.

Sin pensarlo, sus labios se juntaron entonando un ligero silbido que se perdió entre la noche al igual que sus recuerdos, mezclando el pasado y el presente en una extraña realidad.

-Por bravo mar navegaré…- La canción brotó desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Los gritos de los guerreros rasgaban el silencio de la noche, los rugidos de las bestias atronaban en sus oídos dictándole a donde debía lanzar la siguiente estocada.

-…ahogarme yo no temo-

Un llanto infantil atenazó su corazón dándole energía, prestando alas a sus pies para llegar a su hogar con su esposa y su hijo, le recibieron el calor de las llamas y los colmillos de un demonio amenazando a su mujer.

-Y surcaré la tempestad…-

Entonces el jefe de la isla ahogó sus recuerdos perdiendo por primera vez en largos años su vasto temple, se hizo con un tarro que llenó de vino antes de verter el primer torrente de lágrimas, los sollozos se estrangularon en su garganta junto a su corazón oprimido por el dolor de haber escuchado los gritos desesperados clamando su nombre.

_¡Estoico!_

El bulto frágil y diminuto en sus brazos fue el ancla que lo mantuvo cuerdo aquella terrible noche.

Su mente embotada de vino casi pudo escuchar la voz dulce y clara de su esposa concluir el verso mientras su boca daba fondo a la reserva de alcohol.

…_si tú eres para mí. _

_Después de todo, Valka siempre había tenido una voz maravillosa, difícil de olvidar._

* * *

**¿Lloraron?, ojalá XD Bueno aquí un pequeño tributo a este personaje, ya que en vista de los sucesos acontecidos en la segunda película quede con un severo trauma emocional tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera. Además, nunca quede del todo conforme ya que no mostraron mucho de la relación entre Hipo y Estoico, quise dar mi pequeño toque a eso en esta historia. **

**Tomatazos o flores son bien recibidos. Saludos :D**


End file.
